Suze s Winter Formal Preparation Plan
by WildeStories
Summary: As I said in After She RAn Away, here is her plan how to prepare for the winter formal. Please read After She Ran Away for the preparation plan and prequel.
1. Number 1

Here I am again! Well, as I said at the end of "After She Ran Away", this is about Susannah and her winter formal preparation plan. In each chapter she will hook off another part. Please review, it really helps me to go on with my story!

Suze´s winter formal preparation plan

Chapter 1

Number 1

**Find the most beautiful dress EVER to be seen on a Juniperro Serra Mission Academy winter formal (it must be beautiful, NOT slutty!)**

Of course it would be the most important of the five. If I chose a red dress, I would wear white shoes, red lipstick and very little eye make-up. But if I chose a black dress, well, that was a different story all together. All this was going through my mind as I walked through the rows and rows of beautiful gowns in Carmel´s biggest store for evening clothes. I saw a long red gown that brushed the floor, a white dress similar to the one I had once seen Dakota Fanning wearing. There was a navy blue one, a strapless magenta one that went to the knee and some other, beautiful dresses. But none of them was…me.

"Can I help you?" a young woman asked me.

"Oh, no, I´m just looking, thank you." I smiled and went to another stand quickly. I hated people like that. They always were there: In Starbucks, clothes stores…or where ever else you went. But you could do NOTHING against them, because that made you feel bad. That´s why I normally just tried to get over and done with them. So I had to wait until Mrs. Helpful was busy before I could go back to the dresses. I looked at the red dress, and it was so pretty I had to try it on. But sadly I have to say that I didn´t look that nice in it. My hips seemed to wide, making me look quite fat. So I had to put the red dress back onto its hanger. I looked around, trying to find another dress I fancied, but none caught my eye. So I went home, a bit sad that I hadn´t found a dress yet, for it was only one week to the winter formal. I checked my list, but it were still five points I had to check. I fell asleep quickly, dreaming of a forrest full of dresses, but each time I tried one on, a ghostly hand came and ripped it away from me. When I turned to look at the moron, it was Kelly, sneering and putting on the dress herself, the proceeding to taking Jesse´s hand and running away with him. I woke up, alarmed and terrified, but as soon as I noticed it had been nothing but a dream, I drifted off again.

The next morning I went to town really early, because on the internet I had found out about a tiny little store that sold dresses for balls and weddings, and I wanted to go there. It was quite far though and I had to take a bus (yes, they actually exist in Carmel!) to a little town that was on a cliff overlooking the sea. After another ten minutes walking through the small town, which was really pretty, I got to a narrow, small door with a cardboard sign behind it: _Edna´s Dressing House_. Well, didn´t that sound sweet.I bent down and opened the door.

I found myself in a tiny little room, bearly big enough for a counter and a rack of breathtaking dresses at both sides. The one was for wedding dresses, the other was more colorful, clearly meant for balls. I looked through the lot and soon fell for a white gown that looked not at all slutty and made my chestnut hair seem very glossy and beautiful. I think if I had taken my mom, she would have started to sniffle. A little old woman-clearly Edna- had taken me to a separate room that I had changed in. Now she was standing beside me, laying the fabric and telling me what would look best with it. She isn't like Mrs. Helpful. She means what she says and isn´t so…cold. It took me nearly no time to understand that this is it: the dress that I´ll be wearing for the winter formal.

"Thank you" Edna said and I smiled back, thinking of the dress in my bag.

Please, I BEG you, review. Hope you liked it, stay tuned for part 2!


	2. Number 2

Hey, so this is chapter 2. Sorry the chapters are so short, but it´s really difficult to do them, believe it or not. Please please please review! Meg Cabot is the owner of all these lovely characters.

Suze´s winter formal preparation plan

Chapter 2

Number 2

**Find matching shoes and accessories, even if you have to kill for them**

Well, I had my dress, but what was I going to wear with it? I phoned CeeCee, just to find out what she thought. I had made a picture of the dress with my cell phone so that she could see it at school. She was really busy at the moment (and I was more than sure that a lot of it had to do with a certain guy called Adam), so we couldn´t do our shopping together, but we were going to do the beauty and hair part together on the day the ball was being held.

"Cee."

"Suze."

"Cee, I don´t know what to do."

"What is the matter?" she asked, immediately worried.

"I´m not sure what I sould wear with my dress."

"Ok, let´s start with the easy stuff: shoes. What color?"

"White of course."

"Good, that´s a start. Now, write up all of this stuff so you don´t forget it." She said "Earrings?"

"Um…I was thinking of pearl." I thought.

"Yes, that´s good. Handbag?"

"What about a white clutch with pearls to bring back the shine in the earrings?" I was sure that would look beautiful.

"Oh, Suze, I wish I had your taste." My friend sniffed. "Oh well, it might get a bite on the cool side as the evening proceeds. What about a shawl? "

"That´s a good idea. Probably white, too. Gosh, I´ll look like an angle or saint or whatever." I mused. CeeCee laughed, said goodbye and put down the phone. I got up, took my new list and got up from my bed. I had a lot to do and not a lot of time.

I went back to the shop that Mrs. Helpful worked at, but she wasn´t there. Instead, another lady about the same age asked me if she could help (was that her evil twin sister?). Of course, I said no. Then I started to look for white shoes. There was a huge section full of shoes, and there I found white stilettos (open, of course). They fit me perfectly and looked gorgeous. Next, I needed earrings, but they didn´t sell those here, so I decided to jump right to the bag. I knew exactly what I was looking for, because I had seen a perfect clutch in the newest issue of _Cosmopolitan. _I had to ask Mrs. Helpful´s twin for advice- shame on me- and she showed me the bags that looked similar to the on in my magazine. There was one that looked EXACTLY like the one I had in mind, but it cost 70$ less! Now I still needed the shawl. They had quite a few, but none was quite what I was looking for. So I paid for the shoes and the handbag (127$ in total- 51 for the shoes and 76 for the handbag) and went home. There I was surprised to see that Jesse had sent me an SMS: _Where are you? I haven´t heard anything for over 24 hours!_ It was true though: We hadn´t spoken for exactly 26 hours and 43 minutes. Gosh, was that normal? I got out the little miniature of Jesse I kept under my pillow, just to have him with me at all times (I had a snapshot of it on my cell, too). I usually held it for about three minutes every night before I went to bed, that´s how I kept nightmares away. After looking at it for a while, I crawled into my sheets and fell asleep, exhausted.

The next day, I went to school and told CeeCee all about the clutch and shoes I had bought.

"Are you sure you´re going to be able to dance in those?" she asked, eying the photo I was showing her. "They look quite…high".

"Oh come _on_. Don´t tell me you didn´t buy high heels!" I looked at her, imitating total shock.

"Well, of course, but not THAT high! I mean, I don´t want to end up being taller than my date, do I?" she announced, making the word _date, _as if to make clear that she did have one. I noticed a lot of people around us smiled a bit at that and then started gossiping with their friends: _Who, for heaven's sake, had invited _CeeCee Webb_ to the winter formal?_ But I stared at them, and they stopped, caught.

"Well, I CAN walk in them, so I will." I said, stood up and marched away.

After school, I went to a jeweler to get my earrings. I got real pear ones for topping 102$, but it was worth it. They were chandelier earrings, hanging down quite a bit, illuminating my hair when they caught the light. They matched my bag perfectly, and I was quite happy I hadn´t bought the bag I had seen in _Cosmopolitan_- otherwise I wouldn´t have had enough money for these beauties.

Then I did something very, very stupid. Because of the earrings, I didn´t have that much money left, so that is what lead me to going to _Zara_. Well, whoever knows that place knows that it is…messy. But there I saw a wonderful white shawl…in the same moment that a middle-aged woman saw it. I sped up, but so did she. We got to the piece of clothing in exactly the same moment.

"I saw it first." Was the first thing she said.

"Um…no. I saw it right from when I got in…which was before you. So I am allowed to buy it."

"Never."

"Oh yes, watch me." That´s when I grabbed the shawl opened my bag in the same moment and ran to the till. I slammed down the top, shoved the money into the cashier`s hand and laughed. The woman was standing at the table where the shawl had been a moment ago. Her face was red, I mean really red. The cashier seemed quite scared.

"Come on, guy! I don´t have the whole day!" I moaned. He came to his senses and gave me a bag with the shawl in it. I smiled, thanked him and walked out with another winning smile at the open mouthed woman.

R.E.V.I.E.W!Hope you liked it!


	3. Number 3

Hey! Sorry I didn´t update for so long, but I wrote a lot of stories in between. So, here is chapter 3. I am NOT Meg Cabot!

Suze´s Winter Formal Preparation Plan

Chapter 3

Number 3

**3. Buy matching make-up (not too much!)**

My outfit was complete! While I tried it on, I noticed something was missing. Time for part number 3: Make up. This wouldn´t take so long, as I didn't want to wear too much of it at the ball. Still, I wanted it to look RIGHT, so I went to the best place in town to get make up.

"Jake, can you drive me to town?" I asked my step brother. Of course, I could have driven, but why should I strain myself if there was a guy called Jake?

"No."

"Why not?"

"You´ve got a driver´s license. It´s good practice."

"Come on, Jake. It would be much more helpful if I could watch someone drive."

"No."

"Whatever." I snapped, grabbed the car keys and stomped off. I hope he noticed I took the keys to _his_ car.

"_SUZE_!" Yep, he had.

"What´s the matter, dearest brother?" I smiled.

"Oh, alright, I´ll drive you. Don´t want you messing up my car." He grumbled, snatched the keys out my hand and walked to the car. I smiled, noticing another of my schemes had worked, and got into the passenger seat.

Ten minutes later I was standing in front of the makeup place I liked. I walked in and was greeted by…Mrs. Helpful´s best friend. "Can I help you, dear?" see what I mean?

"Oh no, thanks. I think I know what I´m looking for." I had not the slightest idea, but who cares about that?

"Well, just call me if you need help with anything." No way.

"Of course."

Then I checked all the stands I usually buy make up from. There was some weird pinky stuff called "party up!", but of course I only looked at it in horror. There was also black eye shadow called "midnight shadow", but I didn´t think that would soot my dress. Otherwise the stuff either was too every-dayish or wouldn´t soot my outfit. So I moved on to the next stand. There, I saw white eye shadow (it was just called "pearl", but it actually was snow white) and red lipstick. It would look perfect with my dress! I grabbed both and payed. I just wanted to walk around the corner to the place I wanted to meet Jake, when I heard it.

"_Querida_." I was still so used to hearing that voice in combination with seeing a ghost that I must have shrieked, because he laughed_. He laughed at me_! Nobody, not even Jesse, really _nobody_ is allowed to laugh at me! Now, I wasn´t shocked anymore. I whirled around, ready to snap at him, but my lips were suddenly quite busy.

Needless to say it was a perfect day from there…except for Jake, who kept waiting for me for two and a half hours.

YAY! Sorry it´s so short, but it IS a really stupid part. I promise to update sooner than I did now. REVIEWWWWWW!


End file.
